Danger
by BCullenE
Summary: When a new family moves to town, what will Bella do when she learns their secret. What will the new family think about Bella's past and future plans?


Danger

Chapter one –

My name is Bella Swan, I live with my dad, Charlie, in a small town called Forks, Washington. Two years ago my mom went missing and I was forced to move in with Charlie. After I moved my mom started writing me letters telling me that she was okay and that she would one day come back and see me, but I could never live with her again. A year after her first letter she started making visits and I noticed she was different. She was scared to tell me what happened to her and why she went missing, but I told her I wouldn't tell anyone not even Charlie. That was when she told me that she was a vampire. She doesn't know who turned her, but she found this nice small coven in Alaska that took her in and helped her control her thirst and now she only hunts animals, and that is why she can be around me again. I was shocked at first, but she will always be my mother and I will always love her no matter what.

She would come for a small visit but never stay to long. Last summer we went on a small trip, just me and Renee (my mother). That is when things turned for the worst. We were shopping in Italy when we were cornered by four vampires. I knew these vampires were different because their eyes where blood red and they kept looking at me. They took us back to their castle and I learned they where the Volturi. The Volturi are a powerful group of vampires that keep other vampires from breaking the law. Which my mother did by telling me what she was. Aro, the leader, had the power of reading minds. All he had to do was touch your hand and he knew every thought you ever had. But when he touched my hand he couldn't read my thoughts. He was not happy. But when he learned that no of the other vampires mental talents worked on me he got very interested in me.

Since my mother broke the law they said she needed to be punished and what way to punish her but by killing me. Unless she was going to turn me. That was something my mother never wanted for me. But when Aro read her mind he knew she didn't want that life for me. But she talked to them out of killing, but she now is part of the Volturi. And in 5 months when I graduate high school I will become a vampire and become part of the Volturi. She told them she would stay with them if let me live. Aro still wanted me so he said that I was to be turned but told my mother that I could wait till I was 18 and graduate from high school since it was important to her. And to make sure that I knew what my future was I have the Volturi mark tattooed on my hip with some of my mother's venom in the ink. That way if I was to try and remove the tattoo it would still be there.

Charlie doesn't know that once I graduate I will be leaving him and never seeing him again because I have to go live with my mother. He also doesn't know what happens to me during my visit to Italy with her. I never like going but Aro wants me to come almost every summer, and Renee has even called a few times saying that I need to come and there is a ticket waiting at the airport. When I get to the airport Jane, Alec, or Demetri, or Fleix are waiting for me. They all scare me and Jane hates me because her gift of pain does not work on me. But I do what I am told so they won't hurt me.

I have kept my distance from making too many friends, because I am scared to Volturi will come after them. But I did not know all that was about to change.

I arrived to school early. Of course it was raining in Forks like every other day. I noticed there was a new Volvo in the parking lot. I forgot that a new family was moving to town. Some rich doctor and his wife and their five adopted children. I got out of my old truck and headed towards my first class. I saw Mike Newton walking over to me, he was a nice boy but didn't know how to take no for answer. He has been asking me out ever since I moved here and every time I tell him no. He was starting to annoy me really.

"Hey Bella! Bella wait up." I stopped once I was safe from the rain.

"Hey Mike." I gave him a small smile.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" Not again.

"Oh I'm sorry Mike but my mom is coming in town for the weekend, and we plans for the whole weekend." I didn't like making plans for the weekend in case Aro called me to Italy.

"Oh that's cool, maybe next weekend or week." He smiled and walked off.

The warning bell rung so I hurried off to my first class, Biology. When I walked in I noticed there was a new boy sitting at my table. I always sat alone, but since the only open seat was next to mine I guess that is where he would have to sit. I sat down and when he looked at me I gasped. He was pale and had golden eyes. He kind of looked like my mother does when she is thirsty. I knew at once what he was, he's a _vampire._

I couldn't believe that the Cullen's were vampires. When he looked at me I noticed that his eyes where turning black. He must have a harder time controlling his thirst then others. Then why is he in high school with humans? Why are vampires even going to high school.

"H..Hi. I.. I'm Bella." I couldn't help but stutter.

"Edward." He replied very cold and turned to look at the front. I noticed that his hand was getting very tight on the desk.

I grabbed my bag and walked up to Mr. Warner and asked him if I could go to the office that I was not feeling very well. I did not want to die tonight so I figured I would save him the trouble. Once I left class I just went and sat out in my truck for the rest of the hour. When the bell rung for class to end, I walked back into class and went to my next class. At lunch everyone was talking about the Cullen's. I noticed that they all sat with each other alone and didn't talk to anyone. Jessica also found out that four of them where in relationships with each other. It was weird but if they knew they were vampires they would know why they were together.

Good thing it was Friday, Edward would be able to get use to human blood. Time Monday came I was scared. I have spent weeks with vampires that drink human blood, but Edward looked different like he was trying to hard not to attack me in class and suck my blood. It wouldn't be the first time. I pulled into the parking lot and saw that Edward and one of his sisters, a pixie looking one, standing next to the Volvo. Of course they are rich. When I got out of my truck they were standing by the back of my truck.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Hello Edward." I was scared. I was outnumber with one vampire but with two. That I didn't know.

"I wanted to talk to you." Oh.

"About?"

"Friday."

"Hi I'm Alice by the way, Edwards sister."

"Hello." She seemed nice, but maybe that is how they work before they are about to kill you.

"Anyways. Why did you leave class?"

"What? Oh I was not feeling very well."

"But you went to the rest of your classes?"

"Yeah I was feeling better." I was confused what did they want, for me to tell them that I know what they are when humans are not allowed to know about vampires. That is why I am to be turned in five months.

"Bella."Alice called. "I know you know something. Do you mind coming over to our place later and talking with us?" What? Alone in a house full of vampires?

"Ummm. I guess." I didn't want to tell them.

"Yay! If you want I can drive home with you, it is kind of hard to find our place."

"Sure, thanks Alice."

"Okay see you after school." She waved and walked off to class with Edward. I stood there frozen. I was going to their house after school alone. I was scared of what they might do to me. But I was also scared for them. If they hurt me, Aro will find out and not be happy.

The rest of the day went by very slow. But I was happy. I was scared about my meeting with the Cullen's.


End file.
